M is for Marauders
by Light Under My Skin
Summary: An account of the lives of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Severus. From A to Z, follow them through Hogwarts and beyond, in 26 drabbles. Written for HPFC "The Alphabet" Challenge.
1. A is for Arrival

**Summary: An account of the lives of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Severus. From A to Z, follow them through Hogwarts and beyond, in 26 drabbles. **

**HPFC "The Alphabet" Challenge**

**Rules: ****Create a collection of 26 drabbles (under 500 words) that are each inspired by a prompt that starts with a letter in the alphabet.**

XXXXXXXXX

A is for Arrival

The Hogwarts Express, as it does every year, was carrying children to Hogwarts. The scarlet engine cut clearly through the Scottish countryside, self-important in both its destination and, most importantly, its cargo: Hogwarts' precious students.

Inside, the soon-to-be first years were abuzz with energy as children always are. But, for a moment, they all stilled, thinking about the destination ahead.

In the compartment nearest to the door sat Lily Evans. A Muggleborn, Lily had the need to embrace this magic she'd spent her life dreaming about – this magic that had finally transformed from childhood fairytales to a fantastical reality. The little redhead was practically bouncing in her seat, her green eyes wide with excitement of what was to come.

Beside her, still and unmoving, sat Severus Snape. A small, black haired boy, Severus eagerly awaited Hogwarts, but his excitement was a peculiar one. Mainly, he was eager to see if Hogwarts could give him the tools necessary to beat any that dared step in his path.

In a nearby compartment sat Peter Pettigrew, a nervous, lonely boy. Peter was anxious about was his magic, and hoping – _praying – _it would be enough. He'd always been weak at the magical arts and he hoped Hogwarts could give him that boost.

Farther towards the back, in a cabin, all alone, sat Remus Lupin. Even at eleven the boy already looked haggard, tired due to the burden he bore. Though he should have the youthful childish spirit, Remus was sagging with the idea of the truth: that he might never have any friends, due to his monthly problem. At least, he sighed to himself, at Hogwarts he'd have the Professors.

In the very last compartment sat two very different boys. The first of the two was Sirius Black, who came to Hogwarts desperate for redemption. He'd been raised with Pureblood arrogance, with the idea that he was better than almost anyone at Hogwarts – an idea he hated. In the deepest recesses of his heart (there, hidden from his mothers' scars and lessons) was the need to prove himself worthy, not just be worthy because of blood.

Next to him sat James Potter. Like Sirius, James was a Pureblood, though James had grown up with nurturing love, not Pureblood supremacy. Yet he too, still believed himself above many, in a way, though to him it didn't matter the blood – only the magical ability. Still, if James had one redeeming quality, it would be his strength to pinpoint right and wrong – even if it did take him some time.

The Hogwarts Express, which was magical in ways like Hogwarts itself, could feel all of this: all of the students' nerves and excitements, innermost thoughts and insecurities. Yet it didn't stop or slow on it's way to Hogwarts, to soothe the children. Instead, it did what it did best, and brought these fresh, eager young minds to the castle, where they would grow more than, now, they'd ever think they could.

Word Count: 494


	2. B is for Black

B if for Black

Sirius Black knew that everything he'd been waiting for, really, had come down to this. He'd spent eleven years secretly fighting his parents, battles that take place in one's heart, not in the open. Secret to everyone around him, Sirius had nurtured the brave, loving, loyal side of him, protecting it from the horrible power of the destructive, Pureblood arrogance. Naturally, some arrogance had seeped in, but now was the moment, the true moment, to see if what he'd done had been enough.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called out. A part of Sirius scorned at her for faking so much. A young, new professor, she seemed desperate to prove herself equal to the other teachers, by feigning a stiffness she didn't truly feel. Sirius forced himself not to hate the woman, as his mother would, but to love her for trying, as she was only doing it for the best – he was sure.

Alright, this was it.

Taking shaky steps, he walked the few paces necessary and sat on the stool. A second before he closed his eyes, he took his first look at all of the students in the Great Hall – who were staring right at him.

Of course, Sirius was used to staring, being not only a Pureblood but a Black, but he was uncomfortable of it now. He didn't want to be a Black anymore.

Right before the hat fell down over his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the Slytherin table. They were already exited, the snakes, that a Black would join their ranks, and weren't even bothering to consider the possibility that he would be sorted into a different house.

Really, it was that attitude that set him over the edge.

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ he prayed to himself, clutching at the stool as hard as he could.

In his ear, the hat whispered back: _Not Slytherin my boy? But it's what you've been raised to be!_

He actually shook his head at this, too nervous to hear the laughs he earned from the crowd. _I am not my mother's son_. He vowed, both to himself and the hat.

The next words the hat spoke, he almost thought, were spoken with pride, _A need to be your own man then? Well let's see let's see. Bravery, oh my, and courage. Loyalty too. Well then it had better be_

"Gryffindor!"

There was shocked silence for a moment, two, before the Great Hall erupted into cheers. The young professor took the hat off of his head, exposing his eyes to the cheering, shouting, smiling faces of the Gryffindor House. As he descended the steps on legs that were no longer shaky, and joined them in their bravery, their honesty, and their loyalty, he let their cheers wash over him, like water washing over a baby, baptizing him into a whole new life.

Yes, he thought, as the cheers drowned out anything else, this is where he belonged.

Word Count: 492


	3. C is for Common Room

C is for Common Room

Sitting in the common room, all of the first years were huddled around, seeking protection with each other. All, even the Purebloods, were in various states of shock.

"The paintings," Lily kept saying to the girl next to her, "They move."

Marlene McKinnon smiled at the Muggleborn next to her, soothing her while explaining about some of the other magical properties of the school.

Next to them, the four Gryffindor first year boys were bonding, in their own way.

"The Chudley Cannons?" Sirius asked Peter, enraged, "of all the teams to cheer for!"

Peter shrugged, "They won the cup back in 1846."

"The year is 1971!"

Peter just shrugged.

The first years stayed, talking and laughing and (mainly) arguing, until one of the Prefects came to show them their rooms.

"It's late," she said to them, "And you are going to learn a lot tomorrow. Get some sleep huh?"

James, riled said, "You can't tell us what to do!" before obediently leading the way to their dormitory.

It was their first time in the common room, the first argument of many, and the start of a marvelous journey.

Word Count: 188


	4. D is for Detention

D is for Detention

There are many stories of the Marauders' time at Hogwarts. Some are lengthy, some are sad, and others memorable just because of what they caused.

This, dear reader, is one such story.

Imagine this: it was the second day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after hours, and all of the students were safely tucked into their beds, or staying up in their common rooms. It was a day before assignments started, a day for orientation and reorientation. A day for first years to learn a bit, before they had to find their own way past the challenges the moving staircases posed.

On this day, at this time, James was standing in front of the head of Gryffindor House, after being found walking around past curfew.

If anyone asked him, the small proud boy would puff out his chest, proudly saying that he'd _meant _to do it, that he was just a _rebel_, though that really wasn't the case at all. Indeed, after dinner, James had decided to explore Hogwarts a bit, instead of following the exodus of Gryffindors back to the common room, and he'd wandered the castle until he'd gotten lost. It had been there, on the fourth floor corridor, that Filch had found him, complaining of young boys breaking the rules.

Filch had taken him to the head of Gryffindor, a happy, plump man. Professor Gatwick wasn't exactly the leading force in punishment, but be that as it may, the man seemed quite unhappy to see a first year in trouble so soon.

It might not have been so bad though, if halfway through his lecture, they hadn't been interrupted, by none other than Filch. Again.

When the door opened, Professor Gatwick looked up, a cross look on his face, ready to reprimand Filch for interrupting, ready to remind the Squib that _he _decided the boy's punishment, only to have all of these words die in his throat.

Because when Filch came in for the second time that night, he came in dragging _another _Gryffindor first year.

Professor Gatwick's face was priceless.

The other boy, Sirius Black, took one look at the Professor's face and sniggered, causing James to break out into full guffaws. _That _reaction then caused the professor to lecture them for another half hour about respect and breaking the rules.

"And report to detention with me here tomorrow! You'll be sorting through the new student registration!"

The boy's didn't mind really, the punishment. Of course they weren't thrilled about it either, until they heard that they'd broken the record for the earliest detention ever. That detention, then, formed a bond stronger than any friendship ever could, and it started a comradeship that would break more rules than any Hogwarts student ever had (or ever would for that matter).

And that, dear reader, is the story of how James Potter and Sirius Black became the best of friends.

Word Count: 486


	5. E is for Evans

E is for Evans

The first day of lessons at Hogwarts provided a wealth of learning. There, the first year students were given their first magical instruction, their first tools for learning to control and direct the magic inside of them. In some classes, the professors steered them straight towards the practical application while, in others, the teachers eased them in through theoretical practice.

It was hard work that, eventually, would pay off – if the students paid attention.

Naturally, not all of them did.

Two boys in particular could care less for the lessons. James Potter and Sirius Black couldn't care less about learning, when there were so many other more important things to do. Like glare at the Slytherins for example, when they had their first joint class: Potions. Across the room, James and Sirius pinpointed a greasy-haired boy eager to start the potions and, for the rest of the lesson, taunted him just loud enough for their words to make it to the boy's ears, and not to the Professor's.

In Charms, they used the charms they'd already learned at home to throw invisible spitballs at the back of the Ravenclaw's heads, delighting that the students didn't know what was going on.

But, despite their mayhem, the two boys did pay attention to one thing: girls. They looked at girls as they did everything else, carelessly, only glancing over one before skimming over to the next.

It wasn't until their first true Transfiguration lesson that everything changed. There, the new Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonogall, decided to show them what they could possibly achieve, by quickly turning herself into a cat and back.

In the front row, one of the girls fainted.

The professor was by her side, quick as a cat, ready to take the girl down to the infirmary, but she was rousing already. The moment had passed and now, the girl was groggily looking up, her cheeks as red as her hair.

"James Potter!" the professor called, "Since you aren't doing anything, you will escort Miss Evans to the Infirmary, and instruct Madam Pomfrey to get some food into this girl."

Wordlessly, James took the girl by the arm, getting his first look at Gryffindor's 'Miss Evans.'

He almost stopped dead in his tracks.

He'd seen the girl before, as she was in his year and his house, but he'd never truly given her a second look, until now.

Her red hair was unruly, wild and slightly tangled, though he could tell she'd put great care into brushing it. Beneath her hair, her round face was blotched with embarrassment, though he could tell her skin was typically fair, spotted with a few delicate freckles. And her eyes, looking trustingly up at him, were the brightest shade of green James had ever seen.

"I'll take care of you, Miss Evans," James said, reverently leading the girl, promising himself he'd protect her – now and forever.

Word Count: 483


	6. F is for Fancy

**Author's Note: As you might have realized by now, I'm playing around with different writing styles. As these are twenty-six drabbles that can stand individually or together, I'm going to vary the perspective, the narrative voice, and probably even the Point of View. I'm just stretching my writing, trying to have fun, and I hope you enjoy it!**

XXXXXXXXX

F is for Fancy

James knew that Lily Evans was a special kind of girl. Even at eleven, he could tell that she would mean something to him for a long time after.

But, at eleven, he didn't – couldn't – understand the significance of it.

See, James was a really clever boy, even at a young age. He figured, like any boy might, that if he fancied a girl, the first thing he should do is to tell her, so she could fall, smitten, at his feet.

Which is why, a few days into their Hogwarts education, when James saw Lily walking in the corridor, he said goodbye to his friends and jogged up to her.

"Hey! Lily!" he called. She turned, but didn't spot him, "Lily Evans! Over here!"

Seeing him, the boy that had been so kind to her these past few days, she smiled at him and walked over, after bidding goodbye to the girls she walked with, "Hi James."

He smiled at her and, on impulse, gave her a hug.

"Oh," she said, before hugging him back quickly.

He pulled back, smiled at her (what he assumed to be a winning smile) and said to her, without an ounce of doubt, "Lily, I fancy you."

Her reaction was not what he expected.

I mean, it was kind of what he expected, because she blushed and smiled at him, but then she turned away. She actually turned away from him!

James couldn't understand where he'd gone wrong.

"Wait Lily!" he called, stopping her and turning her back around to him.

They stood there in silence for a moment, as she was clearly waiting for him to say something else.

"Yes James?" she prompted.

"Well, don't you fancy me back?"

She laughed, a tinkling sound, "I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see later," he frowned, and she smiled at him again, "I've only known you for two days, James."

See, this wasn't what James had expected, and he was quite unhappy because of it.

"But Lily, you _have_ to fancy me."

Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say to this headstrong witch.

"I have to do no such thing James Potter!" she said to him. She went to turn around once more, but he pulled her back and, quite clumsily, pressed his lips to hers.

_That_ didn't have the effect he'd wanted either.

Outraged, she pushed him away, bringing her hand up and slapping him before turning and hurrying away quickly. He was stunned, frozen standing there, and so he saw her turn, glare, and shout back at him, after she was quite a distance away.

"And it's Evans to you Potter!"

Word Count: 440


	7. G is for Gas

G is for Gas

The thing about the Marauders is that they weren't formed all at once. There wasn't a single moment that automatically glued them together at first sight. Unlike James and Sirius, it wasn't a single day you could pinpoint and draw all the lines back to.

Instead, their friendship was formed simply by a group of moments.

One such moment was the day they learned that Peter had _really _bad gas.

It was their fifth or so morning at Hogwarts, and as typical boys, they'd always had problems waking up. Peter had taken it upon himself to be the mother of the group, at least when it came to waking up. That isn't because Peter was overly fond of these boys (not yet, at any rate) but simply because he wanted breakfast, and he did not want to go get some alone.

"WAKE UP!" He bellowed into Sirius' ear. The other boy barely grumbled, spitting out a few choice curse words before rolling over to his other side. Peter sighed.

He knew all the boys could hear him; he knew they were awake. Those lazy bums just didn't want to get out of bed.

But, unknown to them, Peter had what he liked to call a secret weapon.

"If you don't all get out of bed," he threatened, his voice still thin and reedy, as young boy's voices generally are, "I'll pass gas."

From another bed, hidden under the covers, James's voice called, "Ooh I'm so scared."

Peter sauntered over to the sleeping boy, before facing away from him, and thrusting his butt near where he assumed James' face would be, "Don't say I didn't warn you," he singsong, before passing the infamous Peter Pettigrew gas.

Three…

Two…

"Holy shit! Bloody hell! Merlin!" James continued, shouting expletives at the top of his lungs. The other two boys, curious at why James was making such a racket, peeked their heads out of their covers, only to see James running around the room, hand plugging his nose, screaming.

Peter approached Sirius next, passing gas quickly, leaving the other boy to the same fate. Then, menacingly, he approached Remus Lupin.

"Ok, ok, I'm up!" The other boy said, though he didn't get out of bed.

Peter, threatening, still turned so that his butt faced Remus.

"I'm up!" the other boy shouted, springing out of the covers.

That morning, it took less than one minute for the Hogwarts first years to get out of their dormitory.

You'd think the boys would be cross at Peter, for passing gas in their faces, but quite the contrary. Their respect for the little plump boy rose, as did their friendship.

Because you see reader, the thing about the Marauders is that they weren't formed all at once. There wasn't a single moment that automatically glued them together. No, it was just moments like these, that brought the boys closer and closer until, one day, they looked back and realized that they were the best of friends.

Word Count: 498


	8. H is for Hufflepuffs

H is for Hufflepuff

Like many of the days in the Hogwarts castle, the day dawned bright and cheery. Springtime had come to the castle, and it was reflected all around the castle. The Giant Squid, happy the water had thawed, raised a lazy tentacle to the surface of the water, causing ripples to lap against the flowers that were blooming around the edge of the lake. All around the skies, magical beasts of all sorts spread their wings, happy to be free of the depressing winter cold.

Inside the castle, oblivious to the happiness that surrounded the Hogwarts walls, James Potter was absolutely, positively _raging. _

His anger came from the fact that Lily Evans had a date.

A boy had asked her out and Lily, gorgeous Lily, marvelous Lily, _his _Lily, had said yes!

James was livid.

But worst?

Worst of all was that the boy that had asked her had pretended to be James' _friend_! Not like the Marauders, naturally, but he and Frank Longbottom had had a comraderie, of sorts. And now? Now, even though James _clearly _liked the girl, and had been (to the knowledge of the _entire_ school) after the girl for two _whole _years, even though James had even talked to Frank about it, now Frank went and _asked her out_.

And here they said Hufflepuffs were loyal.

Too sick to eat, James strode out of the Great Hall after barely touching his breakfast, only to come face to face with the smiling, happy couple of Lily Evans and _Frank Longbottom_.

"Hufflepuffs," James cursed under his breath, before stomping up the stairs.

Word Count: 264


	9. I is for Ignore

I is for Ignore

There were certain things in life that James couldn't pass up, no matter the situation. No matter what, he would always accept a chocolate frog, even if it meant his pants would burst. No matter what, he would always hex Snape when he walked by, even if there was a teacher in the hallway. And _no matter what, _he would always ask Lily out, every chance he got, even if she turned him down every time.

"Lily!" he called, seeing one such opportunity he couldn't catch up. The Marauders, around him, rolled their eyes, not bothering to wait up for their smitten friend.

"Lily!" he called again, running after her. The redhead, who apparently hadn't heard him, continued to walk on.

Now, if James had been paying careful attention, he would have noticed the way Lily's hands clenched when he called her name, the way her shoulders tensed, and the way her voice, talking animatedly to her friends, faltered. However, James was a thirteen-year-old boy, and he was far too full of himself to notice little things like these.

"Lily!" he called when he was just a couple feet away from her.

Still, she didn't answer.

Finally reaching her, James tapped on her shoulder, "Lily, are you deaf?" he asked jokingly.

As she turned around, she glared at him, her green eyes piercing daggers, "No, _Potter"_ she said, emphasis clear on his last name, "I was ignoring you."

"Ignoring me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, "Why would you do that?"

She sighed, closing her eyes for patience, "Because, James Potter, if I don't, I'll hex you."

Now, James being a young, proud, arrogant boy, this remark obviously rubbed him the wrong way. Puffing out his chest, he said to her proudly, "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that permission, Potter?"

The eagerness in her voice and the look in her eyes made him want to recoil, but his pride wouldn't let him, "I know you can't do it, _Evans_."

The next thing he saw was a flash of light, and then nothing.

Damn that girl.

Word Count: 349


	10. J is for James

J is for James

Lily was not attracted to James Potter.

She really didn't understand, why some girls liked him. She didn't understand how their eyes could glue to his body, appreciating his abs. Its not like they were well defined. It's not like, when his shirt was wet after a Quidditch game, you could _clearly see_ his abs. And, even if you _could_ theoretically see James' abs, it's not like she'd want to look anyways.

Because Lily Evans was many things, but she was _not _attracted to James Potter.

Besides, he wasn't even handsome! Girls all over the school literally _moaned _about his hair, expressing a desire to run their fingers through it. Why they'd want to do that was utterly beyond Lily – his hair was disgusting, greasy. Whenever it was actually clean, all it did was stick up all over the place, as if James had just been snogging some other girl.

Not, of course, that Lily cared who James Potter snogged.

He was so insufferable, that prat! It's not like he was actually _good_ at anything, either. He'd _clearly _bought his way onto the Quidditch pitch, it's not like he had the skills of the chaser. He wasn't able to manipulate the ball beautifully and make _the most_ amazing goals in Hogwarts history – no any goals James made were accidents, flukes even.

It was _so_ boring to watch Quidditch when James played it.

And in class? He blundered through all of his classes. He _barely _paid attention in class, he _rarely _did his homework, and he _wasn't _able to get by with the best grades of the class despite these facts. He _didn't _get better marks than Lily when she studied and, if he ever did (which Lily wouldn't care about, anyway), she was sure it would only be because he'd cheated off someone's paper.

She didn't care though, one way or another, what James Potter did.

Besides, even if Lily _did _care, it's not like he'd notice her, one way or another. He was always with those Marauders of his. Not that she cared of course, but they were just so bloody _annoying!_ Always laughing and joking, comfortable and shining in each other's presence. It's not like Lily wanted to be a part of their group, or join in their merrymaking, she just wanted them to _shut up already_. God, you'd think they could lower their voices in the middle of Charm's class!

Ignoring the lesson, she continued staring at the insufferable, annoying, _unattractive_ James Potter.

James must have felt her glaring at him, because he turned, flashing her what he thought to be a winning smile. He was always doing that, singling her out and making her feel special, in some sort of way. Not, of course, that it worked or anything.

After all, Lily Evans was _not _attracted to James Potter.

And all those times she stared at him?

That was just… loathing.

Yeah that was it.

Sigh.

Word Count: 490


	11. K is for Kristen

K is for Kristen

Lily was having a quite pleasant summer's day. Despite the war, despite the chaos and the Muggleborn prejudice, she'd reached a semblance of happiness…

Only to have it ruined by none other than James Bloody Potter.

For the past four years of their lives, James had _insisted _that he was in love with Lily. In fact, he'd been quite obnoxious about it too, reminding her about it every chance he got, asking her out every time he saw her. Lily hadn't believed him, naturally though some part of her, some small, miniscule part of her, had always asked if it was true. After all, he'd never chased another girl, never gone on any dates and had never, to the best of Lily's knowledge, kissed anyone but her after that failed first year attempt.

Clearly, here was proof that she was very, very wrong.

They were going at it too, it wasn't just a quick kiss. It was a full-blown ordeal, this kiss between the two of them, and neither seemed to care that they were in public. Lily had to stop herself from throwing up, as her stomach twisted, nauseated. It's not that she was hurt, to see James kiss another girl after he'd insisted, for all this time, that he was hers, not it was simply that this scene was too much for her to take. It had _nothing _to do with the fact that it was James Potter.

Ripping her eyes away from the couple, she walked on.

Later, when she was done with her purchases in Diagon Alley, almost having forgotten about the whole ordeal, she walked confidently back towards the Leaky Caldron. She'd been staying there ever summer since the summer of second year, when her parents had been killed, and it really was quite a nice inn, despite the people coming and going and odd hours of the night.

Of course, the last thing Lily expected to see was James and that girl. Really, wasn't once enough?

Thankfully, they weren't kissing anymore, though there were sickeningly sweet expressions of absolute adoration on both their faces. Disgusting.

Just as she was walking by, nauseated, James saw her.

"Lily!" he called.

As it would be impolite to clearly ignore him as she had in the past, she turned, "Hullo James," she said to him dully, carefully keeping her eyes away from the ugly brunette who was glaring daggers at her.

"Meet Kristen," he said to her, gesturing to his… girl.

Lily smiled, introduced herself, and quickly excused herself. Returning to the Leaky Caldron, she went up to her room, deposited her purchases, and took out a list she'd made long ago. The title was 'Baby Names,' it had always been a silly game Lily played. Pulling the list, and a quill out, she made a few edits to the top name before looking back to admire her handiwork:

Kristen

Perfect.

Word Count: 483


	12. L is for Love

L is for Love

You know, love is a really interesting thing. It's one of the most versatile emotions a human can feel, considering all the different ways you can love someone. You can love someone passionately, love someone strongly, love someone protectively, chastely, intimately. You can love someone romantically, comfortably. You can love your family or your dogs; you can love your friends or your husband.

Or, if your name is Severus Snape, you can love your neighbor turned best friend.

But you see, that's where love gets even more confusing. Because two people can love one person at the same time, or one person can love two people at the same time. In the case of Lily Evans, it was the former, the two being two very different boys.

And, somehow, she loved neither.

At first, she'd loved him more than the arrogant Gryffindor, which had made his heart leap and soar, doing pirouettes in his chest. He'd finally gotten something good in his life, after dealing with so much bad. It seemed almost too good to be true.

It was.

The change had been a slow, but gradual one. It wasn't exactly that she started loving the other boy _more, _it was just that she started loving Severus less. The first rift, obviously, had happened when they'd been sorted into different houses. But even then, they'd stayed close, seeing each other in the library whenever they had time to spare. Then though, she'd made other friends, as had he. They had less time for each other, and more time for the friends they saw every day.

It came to the point, now, where they had almost no more time for each other.

A part of Severus wished she would just end it already – that they would stop pretending they had anything and just cut their friendship off once and for all. Of course, this part was overshadowed by the majority of him, the part that still loved her, but it was there nonetheless: a malignant tumor that only seemed to grow with the distance between them.

Still, despite everything, Severus loved Lily Evans. He loved her like a friend, loved her like a lover, like his future. He loved her passionately, deeply, strongly, but hidden, always hidden. And such his love would stay like that, hidden for the redhead Gryffindor, forever.

Word Count: 390


	13. M is for Mudblood

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, M isn't really for Marauders after all. I just felt that this scene was too significant to leave out and, chronologically and alphabetically, this is where it fit in.**

**Disclaimer: This is a scene from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, all of the dialogue and some of the significant action was written by J.K. Rowling.**

M is for Mudblood

James Potter had just finished – no _aced_ – another O.W.L. In fact, he'd spent more than half of the exam thinking of a certain redhead, and he was sure he'd_ still _aced it.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said beside him, "I'll be surprised if I don't get an Outstanding on it, at least."

"Me too," he said to Sirius, before taking out a Golden Snitch. He'd snitched the snitch (pun _intended_) after the last Gryffindor game for one sole purpose: to impress Lily.

Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd you get that," Moony asked.

Looking around once again for the redhead, James said (a little louder than was necessary), "Nicked it."

In case Lily _did _show up, he started playing with it, demonstrating his excellent Quidditch skills. Honestly, he would have auditioned to be a Seeker, only his father liked Chasers better, and it had been his play to make the man happy. Not that it had paid off – his father had never come to a single match.

Sitting in the shade of their tree, the Marauders stretched out, comfortable. Moony, as always, pulled out a book. Sirius, bored, looked around, while James continued to play with the snitch. He had an audience in Wormtail, sadly not the audience he wanted.

Finally, he saw her. Sitting by the lake, laughing with her friends, not even _noticing_ him. Frustrated, James ruffled his hair nervously, before increasing the difficulty of his catchs. Wormtail's cheers increased, but she was resolutely distracted, almost as if she did it on purpose.

"Put that away, will you," Sirius said angrily. He made some comment under his breath that James didn't hear, but apparently insulted Peter. Hoping to deflate the tension – and get his mind off the girl at the water, James replied, "If it bothers you," before settling himself against the tree, still in clear view of the lake's edge, just in case.

"I'm bored. Wish it was the full moon."

"You might," Moony said, frowning. He was lucky the full moon only came after the O.W.L.s this year, it gave him the chance to do all of his assignments without being 'sick,' "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me," he knew Padfoot never would, "Here."

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all," Sirius snorted, giving them a momentary glimpse of his older Pureblood self.

James, who had been looking around (trying not to too obviously stare at Lily) caught a glimpse of something in the bushes. His frustration at Lily's steadfast ignorance of his life put the angry tone in his voice, "This'll liven you up, Padfoot. Look who it is."

His friend beside him, went on high alert.

It was fun, as it always was, almost tradition now, until something went horribly, terribly wrong.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

James' heart stopped.

What had he done?

Word Count: 494

**Author's Note: I know it's not the full scene, but a drabble is a drabble!**


	14. N is for New Blood

N is for New Blood

Everyone's heart went out to Lily after that horrible scene. Everyone that knew her wanted to cheer her up, but no one knew how. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to cry, didn't even want to mention his name. She just went on, pretending that everything was the same, when everyone could tell how broken she really was.

Out of everyone, the Marauders felt the worst of all. Short of Severus Snape, they were the ones that were the most at fault. Still, their interactions with the girl had been limited to fights and the occasional homework done with Remus – nothing that would tie the group of boys to her.

Yet that didn't stop them.

Three days after what they'd deemed 'the incident,' they ambushed her.

"Soooo Lilykins," Sirius said, next to where she was sitting on the common room's most comfortable couch.

Knowing what he wanted, she turned the other way, ready to leave, but James was already there, "Hey Evans."

Turning to stand up, she was blocked again, by Peter Pettigrew, who'd plopped himself on the table in front of the couch.

Taking the last option, Lily went to climb over the back of the couch, only to come face to face with Remus Lupin.

"There are four Marauders, Lily dear," he said to her, smiling down as she huffed, deciding to humor them by plopping herself down on the couch.

They could make her stay, but they couldn't make her talk.

The boys didn't seem bothered by her refusal to speak. Instead, they started their typical easy banter, completely ignoring her.

"Did you hear of the new Fanged Frisbee product?" The boys, being boys, were excited about it, "So if you catch it the wrong way, you catch the fangs!" Sirius said laughing.

Lily, still resolute on not saying a word, couldn't keep herself from grinning at some of their jokes and nodding at some of their ideas. They made points that she severely wanted to counter, and she even did once or twice, before lapsing back into silence.

The boys weren't shocked at her speech, neither did they bemoan her silence.

A lull in conversation prompted the night's next declaration: "That's it!" Sirius said loudly in her ear, "James, I challenge you to Wizards Chess!"

Thus a really melodramatic game of the violent chess commenced, which James started losing almost as soon as it began. Lily, for all her flaws, was actually quite good at chess, and so she couldn't help herself when he was about to be checked, and he didn't even know it.

"Queen to E5!" She said, saving his king from Sirius' bishop. For the rest of the game, and the one after that, Lily played for a James, a wordless acceptance that she was grateful for.

And that, dear reader, is the story of how the Marauders went from four to five. The boys didn't realize it just then, but they had just accepted new blood into their group.

Word Count: 498


	15. O is for Out of My League

O is for Out of My League

It was the day before Christmas break in their sixth year at Hogwarts and honestly, Lily was sick of it. She couldn't _stand _it anymore. How had she let this happen? All of her classmates called her the brightest witch in her year but honestly, Lily knew she was one of the daftest.

Because Lily Evans liked James Bloody Potter, the boy who had liked her for five years and the boy who, all of a sudden, didn't fancy her anymore.

She could kill herself.

Actually, she could kill _him_. If he'd only fancied her for a _few _more months, they would be together. It was all his fault really, she reasoned to herself.

It was with this (selfish) thought in mind that she approached him one day. He was relaxing around the lake, staring off into the distance. Lily, in becoming friends with the Marauders, had noticed patterns, naturally. They were always together, except for a few choice times when James would go off by himself. She'd asked all of them, but they'd stayed tight-lipped about it.

They seemed to worry about him, when he went off by himself though, and that only made it worse.

But, today, she'd take advantage of this time alone to ask him. After all, what did she have to lose? Good things come to those who go out and _take them_.

"James," she blurted, startling the boy who hadn't noticed her approach, "Why don't you fancy me anymore?" There, she'd said it. There was no taking it back now.

He smiled bitterly to himself, "It's ironic that you'd ask me that here, of all places," he said, without answering her question, without even looking at her.

Sad at this unknown ailment that was bothering her friend, she sat down next to him, "Why is that?"

He looked at her then, hazel eyes surrounded by those thin wire spectacles, "Because, Lily Evans, its moments like these, here under this tree, where I wish you weren't out of my league."

It took her a moment to process this, "You think I'm… But I… What?"

He just shrugged, a lost look in his eye, and turned again to look out over the lake.

It took Lily a long moment to collect her thoughts, "James Potter now you listen here. Sure, I'm prettier than you deserve and maybe I'm smarter than you are and _obviously _I'm funnier than you are and-"

He sighed.

She softened her voice, "That was a joke James. We are not getting into who's out of who's league." He didn't say a word, "What we _are_ getting into – which, by the way, has taken you _far _too long to ask me – is a relationship."

His eyes widened, and James just gaped at her.

This time it was Lily's turn to sigh, "Well?"

"Lily? Will you…" in his nerves, he stumbled over his words, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"That's more like it," she said and finally, _finally_ pressed her lips to his.

Word Count: 499


	16. P is for Prince

P is for Prince

After seven grueling, painful, frustrating years at Hogwarts, the group that had arrived on that scarlet engine so long ago was finally ready to leave. In a few days, they'd have take NEWTs and, in a few more, graduation, where they they would officially become fully-fledged adults.

It was, perhaps, Severus' last chance to speak to Lily.

Ever since that moment, nearly two years ago, Severus had regretted his words. They had been rash words, targeted to hurt her as she'd hurt him, but they had not been worth it. Worse was the way his friends celebrated that word, the way they praised him for finally burning the last bridge that connected him to the other side.

The losing side.

Still, Severus desperately wanted connections to that side, if only for the girl he stillloved. He wanted to be able to see her laugh because of his jokes, smile because of his words, and be moved because of his pain. He wanted exactly what she was giving James Potter right now, wanted to be receiving it, instead of watching it from a distance.

He took careful measures to speak with her. She was always surrounded by the Marauders, her new posse, but he'd mapped out her schedule, looking for a gap he could squeeze a few words into.

He finally found it, with Potions.

None of the Marauders could handle the class, with the fine magic that it required, but Lily's brilliance _did _shadow that of the dimmer boys. They actually had the class together, and staying after class to speak to her at her desk was simple enough.

"Lily," he said one day, after building up two year's worth of courage, "I need to speak with you."

She barely gave him a glance, "I'm not interested, Sev."

He didn't let up that easily. Not after he'd waited so long for this chance, "I didn't mean to say it," he started, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah? Well you did, and it's in the past," seeing the expression of remorse in his eyes, she softened her words, though her beautiful green eyes remained as hard as steel, "It's no surprise really, I don't know why you act like it is. You chose that fate ever since you chose your name," she gestured to the textbook in his hands, "The dear Half Blood Prince. Like Voldemort. You know, he's Half Blood too."

"You dare speak his name?"

"'You-Know-Who' is too tacky and the 'Dark Lord' is for… well, your bunch. Voldemort will do just fine," Gryffindor bravery never failing, she looked him straight in the eye, "Now move out of my way _Prince_," she spat, "We're done here."

Numbly, he let her pass him, wondering how she'd managed to transform even his title – one of the few things he was proud of – into a badge of shame.

Angry, he shoved his Potions textbook into the cabinet where other textbooks were found, hoping no other would have the misfortune of finding it.

Word Count: 500


	17. Q is for Quiet

Q is for Quiet

The NEWTs were a really important test. Really, seven years of magical instruction had all led up to this moment, and their entire futures rode upon this one test. It was a test students should take with patience and a serious demeanor, considering all that was riding on it.

Which was why, of course, the Marauders were having a blast.

Braver than they had been during even the OWLs, James actually dared _pass notes _during these exams. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, considering he decided to become a lunatic during the practical Defense Against the Dark Arts final, but it was bad nonetheless. Awaiting their turn, in a room specifically charmed against spying or preparation, James slipped Lily a piece of paper.

It's not like Lily Evans was a prude when it came to rule breaking, especially considering how she'd been friends with the Marauders for the past two years. Still, there were certain things that were off limits, and passing notes during an official wizarding exam was certainly one of them.

Quickly burning the note before any teacher could notice, Lily shot James one of her fiercest glares.

He waggled his eyebrows, smiling at her.

_No_, she mouthed at him, frowning and accompanying the word with a fierce shake of her head.

_Liiiiiily_! She could practically hear him whine at her, though he only mimed it silently now.

Deciding the best plan was no plan, she turned her back towards him, deciding that if he couldn't see her, they couldn't communicate.

As most of the times when it came to James, she was oh so wrong.

"Liiiiiiily," he whispered, soft as a feather, against her ear, "Oh Liiiiiiiily…"

She turned back towards him, eyes wide, panicked, motioning him to stop talking.

He only chuckled.

Getting ready to speak again, Lily quickly placed her hands over his own mouth, effectively cutting him off. Silent, unmoving, he glared at her.

"No," she whispered, as softly as she could. She held her breath, thinking she'd gotten away with it until…

"Quiet!"

_Of course _she would be the one to get in trouble, while trying to stop _another _student from getting in trouble. Lily sent James a scathing glare, before turning resolutely away.

Stupid boyfriend.

Word Count: 376


	18. R is for Reunion

R is for Reunion

Despite the war raging all around them, despite the despair that seemed to fill every pore during times like these, the headmaster had decided to invite Lily's graduating class back to Hogwarts for a one-year reunion, of sorts. Of course, many had decided not to come, with the war and the pressure it put on life in general, but whenever Dumbledore called, Lily knew she'd answer, no matter the circumstances.

She wandered the Hall, talking to friends she barley knew anymore. In the war, people either bonded together, like her and the Marauders, or slipped apart. She was ashamed to admit that she'd barely spared a thought for her old friends, so caught up had she been in her life and the war. Today, at least, she could amend those mistakes.

There was one old friend, however, that Lily was in no rush to make up with: Sev. Ever since her words to the Death Eater back in seventh year, she hadn't spoken to him since, to her happiness. She'd seen him briefly, once in Diagon Alley and another time, to her chagrin, when the Order had been fighting some of Voldemort's forces. She'd known, of course, that her ex-friend was on that path, but it was still hard to see him decked out in full Death Eater attire.

Though she was done talking to him, he didn't seem to have the same idea.

"Lily," he said to her, when she excused herself from a friend. She froze, trying not to betray the hatred she felt for him – not quite succeeding, at any rate.

"Go away," she said, without looking at him, without even turning. It was hard to see him, hidden in the shadows at it was, and one might have thought she was talking to thin air. The reality, though, was so much worse.

"But Lily, I-"

She turned towards him sharply, "You what Severus? I'm surprised Dumbledore even let _your kind_ back in here. After everything you've done…" Lily shook her head, eying him with disgust.

He recoiled, shocked at the mention of 'his kind.' Ashamed, but not denying it, he looked at her, black eyes imploring. Once, she'd seen beauty in those eyes, depth and kindness. Now they were as flat as the heart of the man he fought for.

"We're done here." She said, just as she had in the Potions classroom – what felt like years ago. Then she walked away, back to her friends, leaving him behind for good.

Lily would die before talking to him again – literally. She would die _because _of this man, die hating this man, die with contempt in her heart for the one that had once been her childhood friend. Only in death would Lily truly understand this man and, only in death, would she be able to forgive him, thank him, love him.

That, then, would be their true reunion.

Word Count: 482


	19. S is for Sweet Nothings

S is for Sweet Nothings

Valentine's Day: the day of lovers. The day expressly created so lovers could tell (and show) each other how much that person meant to them. The day for chocolate and roses and love, a lot of love.

For Lily, the day had never meant much (a fact that brought James a _lot _of relief, alleviating the pressure that came with the holiday). In fact, as she woke up on February, 14th, 1979, Lily wasn't even expecting to see James that day. He'd been sent on a very dangerous Order mission (against her wishes) and would be gone, according to Dumbledore, until tomorrow.

So it was with a _very _surprised smile that Lily saw the first sticky note on their alarm clock.

_Happy Valentine's Day, my flower. I love you!_

She smiled at how sweet James was, and got up, stretching before heading to the bathroom. To her surprise, there was another note stuck to the bathroom mirror.

_Did you know you're beautiful?_

Rolling her eyes (and smiling despite herself) she continued her morning routine. In the bathroom alone, there were three notes, all sweet nothings:

_I love you._

_You're too perfect for words._

_Honestly, do you _have _any flaws? _

It was moments like these where dating James was as good as it got. When they'd started dating, it had been an explosive relationship, either bad or very, _very _good. Yet things had calmed down some when they got out of school and now, two years later, they'd settled into a pattern. Though they still did flare up from time to time, things with James were now so comfortable that it was hard for Lily to think of life without him. He was just a constant, comforting, wonderful presence in her life, one that she didn't want to lose, ever.

Lily didn't often think about the future, and she absolutely _refused_ to put a name to it, but she realized that, when she did picture the future, James was in every one of her thoughts.

She didn't like thinking about the future, for fear that she wouldn't have one for very long. The war forced very real thoughts into ones mind, thoughts of death and torture and loss.

Shaking her head and forcing these morbid thought from her mind, Lily continued to the kitchen.

James knew her (and her morning routine) so well that there was a note on everything he knew she'd touch that morning.

On her tea: _Never change, you're perfect._

Under the butter: _You're my everything._

Behind the bread: _What would I do without you?_

Collecting all of the notes and hugging them to her chest – they were precious after all, little pieces of him – Lily decided that the best part of Valentine's Day was the excuse for sweet nothings.

It was in this moment, so full of love for her boyfriend, that Lily allowed herself to think the words that had become so taboo in her mind: Marriage, children… family.

Yes, that's exactly what she wanted.

Word Count: 499


	20. T is for Terror

T is for Terror

There is no true terror other than the terror of facing death. But even then, the terror is categorized. There's the terror of falling off a cliff, of dying in a way that you can't possibly prevent. That's mind altering, paralyzing terror. Then there's the terror of dying slowly. That's the chilling, fear-inducing terror.

But the terror of fighting for your life? That's the adrenalin-rushing, eyes-wide-open terror, where you know you'd do anything to stay alive.

Fighting Death Eaters is like that. Seeing their green spells flying, ducking and weaving, praying it doesn't knick you – knowing you're dead if it does – forces you to do something. Some people, those with weak character, freeze and, instantly, die. They tense up in panic and pay the ultimate price for it. Then there are the ones that refuse to back down. Those fight back with all their might, heart rushing, head pounding, roaring.

It was such with members of the Order. All had been picked for the job (and survived this long) because they refused to freeze up in a fight. Their instincts were programmed to fight, above all else, to die fighting and take as many down with them. It was this, truly, that brought the Order the power it had. It wasn't their belief or their determination, though these things did play a great part in their battles. Instead, it was their sheer motivation to stay alive, and keep those around them living, at any cost. It was this that gave them the extra inch to dodge the killing curse, that extra breath to send a curse flying, the extra edge to win when loss seemed inevitable.

Occasionally, during these battles, you'd hear a scream. They didn't scream from the terror of dying, or even from the reality of being hit, because if they _were _hit they would fall, silent, never to speak – or scream – again. Every so often, Death Eaters would scream, but that too was rare. No, the screams you did hear were screams of defiance, screams that declared, to the entire world, that they were alive and that things would _stay _that way.

And so the battle continued, former classmate turning on former classmate, cousin turning on cousin, neighbor on neighbor.

They fought for their lives, fought for their freedom, fought for victory. They were the few that could direct the terror within them and direct it back at their enemy. And when they could?

Then, dear reader, the _others_ would cower in terror.

Word Count: 416


	21. U is for Umbrella

U is for Umbrella

The thing about Lily is that, at her core, she's a Muggle. Not in the sense that she doesn't have magic, or in the sense that she wants to reject the wizarding world. No Lily is essentially Muggle because it was the way she was raised. James knew this, and yet it didn't bother him, as he'd once thought the notion would. Instead, he reveled at the way his girlfriend approached new wizarding things, loving her smile and exhilarated laugh as she discovered something new. He loved the way she would sometimes refer to a Muggle device, expecting him to understand, or the way she'd make some comments that made absolutely no sense. She'd once told Sirius to just ring whenever he wanted anything, a curious expression that had left both James and his best friend baffled.

Her Muggle mannerisms manifested themselves in many different ways, many of them funny to her wizarding friends, but one of the most obvious ones was her need to walk.

James, having known about Apparition and the Floo Network all his life, had had very little need to walk. When he did need to go somewhere he couldn't get to by Floo, there was always a portkey, or a broom. But to Lily, there were only two true ways to get somewhere: walking or driving.

It wasn't very often that she needed to walk anymore. She'd embraced the wizarding traditions of her new world, even if she wasn't exactly comfortable with them. She wore them like skin now, but every once in a while, a gap would appear, and she would express the need to just walk.

"James," she said as they were leaving the Ministry one day, "I think I'll walk home."

James didn't mention that it was a thirty-minute walk to their apartment, nor did he point out the very obvious fact that it was, indeed, raining. He also knew that she'd never assume him to come with her. In fact, she'd already headed off, not bothered one bit about the rain. Wordlessly, used to her silent goodbyes and seemingly irrational actions, he transfigured the quill in his pocket to an umbrella and quickly walked to catch up to her.

She looked at him, briefly, when the umbrella shaded her from the rain, smiling before looking back in front of her. Wordlessly, James accompanied her the entire way home, slowing when she slowed, walking where she walked. These walks she took would always be a mystery to him, and he knew he'd never truly understand her need for such an exercise.

Yet, despite all of Lily's mysterious ways, James knew one thing above all else: whenever she needed to, wherever she wanted to walk to, no matter what, he would always be by her side.

Word Count: 463


	22. V is for Violence

V is for Violence

Severus Snape watched with disgusted fascination as Voldemort lit up the sky. In celebration of the New Year and what he promised would be a prosperous year for their cause, Voldemort had embraced the Muggle tradition of fireworks – though his were a very different kind.

Screaming, Muggles scattered left and right as curses flew up and descended on their midst. They didn't truly understand what was happening, but they knew that death reigned here – a violent cruel truth that, even in their ignorance, they feared.

Severus too, feared the Dark Lord. Once, he'd admired the man, admired what he did, wanted what he offered. After being bullied by everyone in his past – his parents, school children in Spinner's End, even prats like Potter – there had been a need in him to fight back. To pay these people back what they deserved; to meet violence with violence. Yet now, staring at the Muggles in the square, screaming and crying and even praying, he realized that violence, really, was for naught.

It was a thought that would stay hidden in him. A thought that he himself wouldn't even recognize until much later that year, when he overheard a conversation that would change – end – someone's life. For now, he watched the violence, part of him unmoved. The affected part, the part sick of violence, would stay quite, tame. However, on that New Year's Day, as he watched Muggles around him, the part that ached for violence was quieted too. For now, Severus was a man with no motives. He didn't need this violence – not anymore – but neither did he loathe it – not yet.

Like everything in life that, too, would come.

Word Count: 278


	23. W is for 'Why not'

W is for 'Why not?'

It came, actually, quite suddenly. Granted, James had been thinking about it for a long time, but the actual truth of it was that it wasn't a planned thing. It wasn't a romantic evening followed by the question then fireworks. It wasn't even a small, intimate setting, something he'd done just for her, with roses and candles and perfume. Instead, it simply popped out.

In retrospect, he could now understand why it was called 'popping the question.'

They were sitting on the couch in their apartment, not really doing anything. They had just finished a game of chess (in which Lily had destroyed James, to no one's surprise), and they were now just relaxing on the couch, soaking up each other's presence. James had been thinking about the question, but it came out almost against his knowledge:

"Marry me, will you Lily?"

Shocked, she turned to him, "What?"

James figured it wasn't exactly the way a girl wanted to be proposed to. It wasn't big or romantic or particularly memorable (other than for his absolute lack of pizzazz). But it was out now, and there was no way to retract her short of obliviating her memory, which he would not do. James decided to just go with it.

"Marry me," he repeated, smiling down at her.

She looked confused, shocked, dazed, "Now?"

He laughed, kissing her nose, "Well, not right now, mind you, but someday soon."

Almost under her breath, she said the word, "Marriage." To his dismay, she frowned, tilting her head so she could look up at him from her position at his lap, "Why?" she asked.

He frowned back at her, "Why not?"

She thought about this for a long time, so long that he thought she'd forgotten about it. It was silent in their apartment as he sat, taunt with expectation and she sat, lost in thought.

Then, shifting so she was sitting up and looking him straight in the eye, she smiled, "Yes," she said to herself, then turned to him, "Why not?"

Taking this as Lily's version of a yes, he smiled, pulled her to him, and kissed her. That night, they made love on the couch, right there.

After all, why not?

Word Count: 369


	24. X is for X Men

**Author's Note: I am completely and totally ignoring the fact that this fic takes place in 1980 and the X-Men movie was made in 2000. **

**PS- because it's about a (visual) movie, I decided to take the visuals away :) enjoy!**

X is for X-Men

"Wait what is he sitting in?"

"That's a wheelchair James."

"…"

"James?"

"Why would you _need _such a thing?"

"Because he can't walk."

"…"

"Close your mouth, gaping isn't attractive."

"Are you telling me I'm not attractive, Lily?"

"… No."

"…"

"Pull that grin off your face you arrogant prat… Oh! This is my favorite part!"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

"What?"

"He's… there's… _CLAWS_!"

"That's Wolverine."

"What a stupid nickname."

"Alright _Prongs._"

"A perfectly manly name! Wolverine… that's girly!"

"Girly?"

"**ine**! Like… like… Isabelline!"

"That's not a name James."

"Is too!"

"…"

"Lilyyyy pay attention to me this… movie… is boringgg."

"James, appreciate it! Look at those special effects!"

"Those what?"

"…"

"Lily don't _look _at me like that."

"…"

"No, no, don't look away!"

"What do you want man!"

"You."

"…"

"…"

"Happy?"

"That you kissed me? No. More."

"…"

"More kissing woman! No more… this."

"_This_ is X-Men James."

"Ex what?"

"X-Men. See the x's on their clothes?"

"-"

"James."

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"James!"

"oooo-oof!"

"Shut up prat."

"No need to hit the prat!"

"The prat needs to watch the movie."

"Genius really, this movie of yours. Its amazing Muggles thought of it."

"You know, the wizarding world really doesn't give Muggles a lot of credit. We adapted remarkably well to the world without magic, working and constantly changing, unlike the wizarding world, which has kind of plateaued off. Really, that's the one thing Muggles have for them, their ability for a constant strive to better themselves. Look at what they've accomplished, all on their own ingenuity! We have movies and telephones and cars and an entire global network and -"

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"The movie."

"Oh. Right."

"…"

"…"

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too James."

"And I love Ex-men."

"X-Men love you too James."

Word Count: 298


	25. Y is for 'You do'

Y is for 'You do?'

Many people, right before marriage, feel a horrible, crippling doubt. They wonder to themselves if they _really_ want to go through with this whole marriage deal. After all, it's supposed to last forever.

Yet Lily felt absolutely none of these qualms as she readied herself, just behind the closed church doors. The war had forced her to put the prospect of life and death into perspective. Even without it though, she knew that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with James. If it was one year or one lifetime – or more – Lily knew exactly where she wanted to spend it: by James' side.

He wasn't exactly the knight in shining armor that every woman wanted. He was petty and sometimes cruel, annoying and downright childish at times. He was a handful and a headache, one that kept Lily on her toes. Yet he was also a miracle – an angel sent for her and her alone. He was handsome and charming, funny and downright caring at _all _times. He was a lover and a friend, one that kept Lily protected no matter what. He was the one that had fought with her all their childhood, and then fought _for _her all their adult life. He was her best friend, her lover, her confidant, her everything.

And, soon, he would be her husband.

With no doubts in her mind, Lily nodded to her bridesmaids as they opened the doors, allowing the stunning bride to walk through. Red hair cascading down the delicate white silk dress, her green eyes shone brightly, excited. Completing the image were the red flowers she held in her hands, the exact color of her hair.

At the altar, she saw James gape at her, stunned.

The next moments were a blur. The wedding march, the preacher's words, their carefully crafted vows, full of words too beautiful to express their love and too inadequate to even try. Then, the fateful moment. Turning, the preacher intoned in a deep voice:

"Lily Evans, do you take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Staring into James' eyes, Lily knew there was nothing she wanted in this entire world more than James. "I do," she said confidently.

From across the altar, James look at her, shocked, "You do?"

Yes, it was the middle of their wedding, a solemn, serious ceremony that would mark the beginning of their lives together, but Lily couldn't help but glare at him, "No you prat I came all of this way, got dressed for what felt like hours, only to say no."

Such was the nature of their love and, reminded of it, James' smile stretched a mile wide.

"I do too," he said, ignoring the preacher. Then, without a care in the world for tradition or the crowd watching them, he scooped her into his arms, held her close to him, and kissed her. It was just as much of a kiss as it was a promise:

Forever.

Word Count: 499


	26. Z is for Zander

Z is for Zander

"Zander," Lily said to James one day, abruptly. James had just walked into their house, late from coming home from work. He knew Lily must have been worrying sick for him, after having stayed home sick that morning. Still, he'd been preparing for an attack. This calm, dejected air was not at all what he'd thought he'd greet when he walked through the door of their house.

Trying to break the mood, to cheer her up, he responded as he would if things were alright, "Is that the name of your second husband?"

Unlike her, Lily didn't laugh and agree, or glare and get mad at him. Instead, she just sat down heavily on their bed. She was silent for a while as James fretted, wondering what in the world could possibly be wrong with his wife.

Suddenly, she pulled him back to reality, "What do you think of it?"

James shrugged, not putting much though into it, "The name Zander? I dunno, reminds me of a Hufflepuff."

"What's a Gryffindor name then?"

He didn't understand her line of reasoning, but he went with it anyways, "Well what's in a Gryffindor? Bravery, intensity, loyalty and camaraderie. He would need to be fierce and gentle, ready to fight and to love."

It was silent in their house for a long time as James mulled over her question, still not catching on, as men were wont to do. Finally, without a shred of doubt in his voice, "Harry."

"Harry." Lily said aloud, testing it out. Then, "Harry Potter."

James froze where he was, standing against their doorway. He'd been angled away from Lily so he couldn't see her face at his reaction. A Potter. Another Potter. There would only be one reason for Lily to bring this up.

"Lily…" he turned his head towards her, still unable to move the rest of his body, "Lily are you pregnant?"

Tears in her eyes, his wife simply nodded.

They were both frozen, staring at each other. It wasn't until the first tear fell from Lily's cheek that James truly realized what was happening, and he rushed over to his wife, "Lily dear why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry I know you don't want a child and it's all my fault and, and… I don't know how to be a mother!" she started bawling into his shirt.

Slowly prying her from him, he looked his wife straight in the eye. James didn't know if he'd ever been more serious in his entire life.

"Lily." She was still crying, "Darling. I want a child more than anything. A little bit of me and a little bit of you, all mixed together... You are going to be an amazing mother." She was still crying, "_Listen to me._ You are going to be an incredible mother. You hear me?"

Slowly, the tears stopped and she nodded.

Tentatively, James raised his hand, placing it oh so tenderly against her still-flat stomach.

"Harry," he said reverently, "Harry Potter."

Word Count: 498

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read (and hopefully review) these 26 drabbles. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Just… thank you so much for taking the time to read my writing, I hope it was worth your time.**

**With love forever,**

**Julia**


End file.
